


Something to Do

by KuroBakura



Category: Moonbeam City
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rad and Avery are having a night out on the town and it goes from talking about what they wanted for dinner to making out in the front of Rad's car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ledona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledona/gifts).



> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!
> 
> Avery belongs to Ledona (who writes another Moonbeam City fanfic called "The Avery Mystery")

Avery and Rad sat in the front seats of Rad's car. They just finished seeing a movie together and now they were deciding where and what they wanted to eat. During the movie, Rad noticed that Avery had something on his mind.

“You alright?” Rad asked. Avery looked at Rad.

“...Does it look like I am not?” Avery replied.

“Do you want me be to honest?” Rad asked.

“Yeah.” Avery said.

“It does look that to me.” Rad told him. Avery sighed.

“Sorry about that.” Avery said. Rad suddenly felt confused.

“Sorry about what?” Rad asked. Avery was nervous to tell Rad what he was thinking because he felt like Rad would kick his ass if he did. But it was not technically something he was thinking, he was more like he wanted to _do_ something to Rad. Avery sighed again.

“I am sorry for running our night out.” Avery told him.Rad suddenly felt bad because he feels like he just made Avery feel like complete shit.

“Avery, you did nothing wrong. I am sorry if I made you feel like I did. I am here for you and you can always talk to me, no matter what.” Rad told him. Avery smiled at Rad and Rad smiled back at him. He felt like he could tell Rad now but he had to hold back the urge of what he really wanted.

“Well, actually, there is something that I need to talk to you about. Though, I might go to prison for killing a cop with boredom.” Avery said. Rad chuckled.

“Look, I may not be a doctor but I know that there is no way you can kill a person with boredom. Now, go ahead and tell me what you have been thinking about.” Rad told him. Avery took a deep breath and began.

“Well, for a while, I have felt a certain way about something or more precisely...a certain someone.” Avery said.

“Do I know this person?” Rad asked, feeling curious.

“Yes, actually.” Avery replied.

“Dazzle?” Rad asked.

“No and hell no.” Avery replied. Avery took another deep breath.

“Rad, the person I am talking about is...well...you. And it is more than just a feeling that I have for you. It is something that I want to do to you.” Avery told him. Rad was not sure what it could be but he was both nervous and excited at the same time. Suddenly, he saw Avery moved closer to him and held one of his cheeks as he looked at Rad's face.

“Avery?” Rad thought to himself. Avery leaned closer, closed his eyes and then kissed Rad on the lips. Rad's eyes widened for a couple of seconds and then he closed them as he embraced Avery's kiss. Avery moved his hand from Rad's cheek to gently cupping the back of Rad's neck. Rad's ponytail was loose but at this point and time, he did not care if it was or not, he just wanted to enjoy this moment with Avery. Avery slipped his tongue in Rad's mouth and then both of them were now french kissing. Rad's ponytail now undone when Avery moved his hand slightly, still kissing Rad. The kiss lasted about another minute before they stopped and sat up to catch their breathes. Rad put his hand on top of his head to began to fix his hair and when he reached for his ponytail, he noticed that it was gone.

“Crap!” Rad said out loud, looking for his hair tie.

“What's wrong?” Avery asked.

“My ponytail came undone and hair looks awful without it.” Rad replied. Avery saw it but did not say any thing.

“I think your hair looks great without it, Rad. ..If you want _my_ honest opinion.” Avery told him. Rad looked at Avery and blushed.

“You..you really think so?” Rad asked.

“Yes. I like the length of it and we or you could style in several different ways as well.” Avery said. Rad smiled.

“Thanks, Avery.” Rad said.

“You're welcome. ...Rad?” Avery said/asked.

“Yea?” Rad replied.

“...I love you, Rad.” Avery told him. Rad leaned closer to Avery.

“I love you, too, Avery. I mean, in the beginning we both kinda hated each other but after getting to you, I really, really love you...a lot” Rad said. Both of them quickly kissed again and then adjusted themselves in their seats.

“By the way...what was it that made you attracted to me?” Rad asked. Avery was a bit hesitant at first but then he felt calm.

“Your smell.” Avery told him. Rad looked at Avery, eyes widened.

“My what?” Rad asked, thinking he did not hear Avery clearly.

“The way your body smells. I find it very arousing. ...Oh, crap! I did not mean to say that last bit.” Avery said.

“It is okay, Avery. We are adults! We do not have to have a filter around each other. Plus, I am pervy as well so it is not like you are the only one. Also, that is pretty interesting that you are attracted to that when it comes to me. Not that I find it weird or any thing.” Rad told him.

“I know but it is the truth.” Avery said.  
“Oh, I know. I just never thought any one would find that attractive, let alone find any thing attractive about me.” Rad explained.

“No, I totally understand. I guess I am just weird when it comes to attraction.” Avery said back to him,

“So I am. And hey, every person has something about them that is weird and we should be able to express the things that makes us who we are. Though...a lot of people hate when I do it but they are not going to stop me from being who I am. ...No one is going to or should stop you, either.” Rad said to him. Avery smiled.

“You are amazing, Rad. Not to mention very sexy.” Avery said. He may not know what Rad looks like naked but he still thought he was sexy, no matter what. Avery suddenly felt his stomach growling. They did still need to pick out a place to go eat after all.

“Hey, Rad, you still hungry?” Avery asked.

“Well, even though, we just had dessert?” Rad said. Avery giggled.

“Oh, Rad!” Avery said. Rad giggled a bit as well and then calmed down. After talking about what they wanted to eat for about another minute, they settled on getting something with pasta in it. As they headed to the diner they found that was close. Suddenly, a song popped up on the radio by an artist they both like and started singing along with the song. As they stopped at a stoplight, they belted out the chorus of the song and they did not care if there were people around.  
“Another day, another lonely night! I would do any thing to have you by my side! Another day, another lonely night! Don't wanna throw away another lonely life!” Both of them sang out loud like that were giving a sold out concert for just the two of them. When they light turned green, they went back to singing more quietly and and then laughed when the song was done.

“That was fun! We need to go to karaoke one day or make a music video of some sort together.” Rad said.

“We should do that.” Avery said, looking and smiling at Rad as Rad was looking at the road and driving. Avery could not believe this man loves him, which made him feel happy (which he has not felt in a while). When they arrived to the diner and parked, Avery took off his seat belt and reached over to Rad and kissed his cheek again. Rad giggled and looked over at Avery and kissed him quickly. Rad got out of the car and then walked over to the Passenger's side as Avery was opening the door. As Avery stepped out and was walking to the door of the diner, Rad held one of Avery's hands in his. Avery stopped, looked up at Rad, blushing as Rad was looking at him, smiling.

“Rad...” Avery said as Rad held it hand a bit tighter.

“I am not afraid to show the world that I am in love with you. ...Unless..you want to wait, Avery. I can if you want me to. I am in no rush nor going to force you.” Rad said. Avery looked at Rad's hand and smiled.

“Nah.” Avery replied and held it a bit tighter. He looked back up at Rad and smiled.

“I am ready as well and I am not afraid either. For the first time in a while, I feel happy. Very happy.” Avery said. Rad smiled and both men look up and in front of them as they headed to the door and then stood in front of it. Rad opened the door and let Avery go inside first and then Rad walked in behind him and began the second half their night out not as friends but as lovers.

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
